Strange Things Can Happen
by RavenclawAmity
Summary: Sirius Black. Every girl at Hogwarts adores him. Amity Lawson, a fifth year Ravenclaw, adores him as well. She's sure he will never notice her. He practically has the attention of everyone else, and she's nothing special... or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Laughter and many muddled voices filled the air in the halls of Hogwarts as Amity Lawson sat beside her best friend, Lissette Dumas, against the stone wall outside of the Great Hall. It was their first day back; first day of fifth year. Amity was nervously raking through her bag looking for her new quill.

"Am, calm down! It'll show up, and if it doesn't, you can borrow one of mine." Lisette happily waved a bright orange quill in Amity's face, causing her brown hair to fan over her eyes.

Amity huffed at her friend and shut her bag. "Fine. I just don't need this kind of..." what was the word... "omen on my first day of classes." How could someone neglect to put their quill in their bag on the first day of classes? It had to be a bad sign.

Lisette laughed. "Omen? Really? I swear, Am, it's not a big deal!"

Lisette continued to ramble on about Amity's lack of problems as she twirled a luscious blond curl over and over. To be fair, Amity knew that Lissette was right, but she was still upset. Her mother, a muggle, had purchased the quill for her in a specialty shop and Amity loved the small gift. She sighed as she began to pay less and less attention to Lissette. Her mind wandered all around with no apparent destination. She thought about Potions class, what would be for lunch, what they'd study in Herbology, when she would see...

And there he was. Amity's heart fluttered and her breathing became irregular. She brushed a clump of stray hair away from her eyes and tried to look casual. A group of sixth year Gryffindors was sauntering by, and HE was with them. Of course he was. All summer Amity had day dreamed about this moment - the moment when she would speak to him. She would say hello to Sirius Black.

Only she didn't. She stared at him as he strutted past, laughing with James Potter, but she said nothing.

"Hello! Amity!" Lissette's voice snapped Amity back to her senses. "I was saying that James Potter was looking rather nice..."

"Oh," Amity stammered, "right. Well of course I only noticed him because he was talking with Sirius..."

Lissette laughed and let out a squeal. "I had forgotten you had a thing for Sirius! You know, he's way better than that Hufflepuff. Archer? Yeah. He was cute, but he was not very interesting." Truthfully, Amity had loved Sirius since her first day at Hogwarts, but she had not told her friend until the end of last year about her interest. Sure, the Hufflepuff was nice looking, but he was no Sirius Black and Amity certainly never held any real feelings toward him. He had asked her to join him in Hogsmeade for a butterbeer and she had agreed. Lissette and the other girls in their year made a big fuss over the two, but Amity was only ever interested in Sirius. As were most girls at Hogwarts.

Amity rolled her eyes and pulled herself up from the floor, and as she did, the pearly white quill slipped out of the pocket inside her robes. She let out a relieved sigh as she reached to pick up the trouble causing quill, then joined the flow of students walking hastily to their first lessons. Lissette followed suit and they made their way towards the Potions classroom with the other fifth year Ravenclaws.

"Wonder what Slughorn has for us," she mused as they walked together. As Lissette rambled on about love potions, Amity's mind went back to Sirius Black. He would never notice her, the brown-haired, blue-eyed Ravenclaw, but she could always hope. She could always hope that her path would cross his. Then she could say hello. Then, she realized, she would possibly find out new ways to mess up a simple hello. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and decided that she would concentrate on one thing this year - schoolwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Slughorn beamed at the incoming fifth year Ravenclaws. "Ah! Hello, Spivey! Hope your father is well. How do you do Caldwell? Been practicing those potions over the summer? Good, good. Delighted to see you Arbors! Do tell your mother that I miss her ideas for improving potions!"

Professor Slughorn took a liking to anyone who had talent, or who had a parent that had become successful. Amity and Lissette filed in last and Slughorn's smile only grew as he noticed Lissette.

"Ms. Dumas! How wonderful to see you! How is your charming mother? And your father? I do hope they are quite well!"  
Lissette's mother was featured in Witch Weekly more times than either girl could remember, and Amity was never quite sure why she was featured. She was beautiful, Mrs. Dumas, and very talented; however, most of the publication's articles on the witch seemed frivolous. Lissette's father was Jean-Louis Dumas, son of a very wealthy, very prominent French wizard. Mr. Dumas was exceedingly talented, but he was also very friendly and everyone loved him. With such outstanding parentage, Lissette was a favorite student of Slughorn's.

As Lissette was being barraged by Slughorn's questions, Amity took a seat at the front of the classroom and began to unload the things she needed for Potions. Moments later, Lissette huffed and slid into the seat next to Amity. "Honestly, I wish he'd leave me alone!"

Amity chuckled as she dipped her new quill into the ink, preparing to take notes. She was trying to convince herself to stop thinking about Sirius when Slughorn approached their table and put a hand on Amity's shoulder. "And Ms. Lawson! I trust your summer was enjoyable. Did you spend any time at St. Mungo's with your father? He is quite a wonderful healer, and you've acquired his talent for potion making, I dare say."

Amity cringed as he went on and on about her father. He _was_ a great healer, and very prominent at St. Mungo's but Amity had the same conversation with Slughorn at the beginning of every year. She responded in all the appropriate places, and eventually Slughorn started the class.  
After taking several notes and scribbling down many new ingredients for the year, the class began to work on a cheering potion. Slughorn liked to assign fun tasks on the first day, and the class was in need of a cheering potion - their next class was History of Magic with the long-winded, long dead Professor Binns.

Amity chopped, skinned, crushed, heated, and stirred her ingredients, all the while thinking about Sirius Black. Lissette would occassionally make a comment or ask a question, but for the most part, Amity was left to think about Sirius's smile, eyes, laughter, and voice while brewing the potion. Who needed a cheering potion when they could daydream about love?

As their time in Potions drew to a close, Amity tested her finished project. All around, there was laughter and delighted chatter. It seemed most everyone had successfully brewed their concoctions. A lightness came over Amity's mind as she sipped the last of her pink-tinted liquid. She couldn't help but grin broadly and laugh at the most minuscule of things around her.

Items packed up and bag slung over her shoulder, Amity followed the other cheery Ravenclaws towards the exit and was very close to the door when she realized she had forgotten her book. She told a very giggly Lissette of her mistake and said she would meet her in Binn's classroom. Lissette laughed harder and said "Ok" and walked out of the door. Amity grabbed her book and began walking towards the door once again, an idiotic grin still gracing her face.  
As she stepped through the door, she was almost trampled by a herd of sixth year Hufflepuffs, and behind them were the sixth year Gryffindors.  
_Oh no_, thought Amity, _Sirius! What if he sees me looking like a fool? Wait... He won't see me. He won't notice_...

How very wrong she was.


	3. Chapter 3

In her haste to avoid the incoming sixth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, Amity failed to notice that one Sirius Black was not among them. She escaped the classroom with the silly grin still lingering on her porcelain face. "A safe escape!" she remarked a little to loudly as she made her way to Binns' class. A giggle escaped and she felt so happy she believed she would skip all the way to class. This mental image made her laugh a hardy laugh and she was indeed very cheery as she continued on her way. She had decided, thankfully, not to skip. Amity had always been very afraid that she would cross paths with Peeves, the trouble making poltergeist, and he would do something horrible to her. To be skipping down the halls where Peeves could be awaiting his next victim would be folly.

Amity was very close to Binns' classroom when her worst nightmare occurred. Peeves. Sirius Black. And Amity. "Oh no," Amity groaned as Peeves' very loud screeches came nearer. Sirius was several feet away walking in Amity's direction. He looked cross, but perfect. Amity scolded herself for not focusing on the poltergeist.

"Oh! Poor little Ravenclaw all alone in the halls during class! What will those know-it-alls think of you skipping?" Peeves jeered very close to Amity's now ringing ears. "Baby Ravenclaws shouldn't be in the halls during class. It's very rude, and you must be punished."

"Leave me alone you bloody, blithering idiot. Don't you have anything else to do? I'm nearly to class and it's not your business anyway, you demon. Get away!" Amity realized two things at once. The cheering potion had worn off, and it was terribly stupid of her to encourage Peeves. She stared defiantly at him and prepared mentally for the worst. However, a glimmer of hope remained. Sirius was not far away now.

Peeves came closer and grinned maliciously. "Ugly bag," he said. "Needs improvement." With those words, Amity's bag ripped, spilling books, her new quill, parchment, and various other things all over the floor. Sirius screamed "Peeves! You bastard! Go on! Leave her be!"

Amity bent to retrieve her items and was ready to die of embarrassment. She was silently grateful that the classroom of Binns had been charmed so that outside noises were muffled. Peeves squealed happily as he flew down the hall and said, "Yes sir, Mr. Black!" He cackled all the way as he disappeared.

Flustered beyond belief, Amity sighed and put her head in her hands. "Merlin, that creep. I wish they'd kick him out."

"Somehow," the beautiful voice of Sirius Black came to Amity's ears, "I doubt they'll ever get rid of him. Why? I don't know. He's more than a nuisance."

Amity looked up to see Sirius crouching very near to her, holding her books and quill. The smile on his face was effortless, beautiful, ensnaring. Amity was awestruck by him, to say the least. She quickly recovered and reached for her books. "Thank you," she said quietly as their hands touched and a pleasant shock went through her.

"I would have been your knight in Gryffindor armor and come to your aid sooner, but you got cheeky with him. I liked it." Sirius was grinning a lopsided grin. He pushed his hair out of his face, took out his wand, waved it at Amity's destroyed bag and whispered, "Reparo".

Amity grinned at him and repositioned herself to more easily stand up. "Thanks," she breathed as she stuffed her things into her perfectly repaired bag, ready to stand and get to class. She wanted to stay there forever, but she knew she could not. "I, um..." she started to say something clever, she was sure, but she couldn't think clearly just then. Thankfully, at that moment Sirius jumped up and offered his hand to help her. Those little shocks through her body were amazing.

"Amity Lawson, right?" Sirius Black knew her name! "Aren't you seeing that Hufflepuff git? He seems alright I guess."

Amity was stunned. Again, a brilliant "um" escaped her lips. "Uh, no. I mean yes, I am Amity, and no on the Puff. He likes to think so, but I -" Sirius cut her off. "You're too focused on schooling?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Amity laughed. "No, not quite. We had a butter beer together is really all and he likes me, but..." she didn't know what to say. "I'm deeply in love with you, Sirius Black! Please kiss me now!" She hardly thought that would be the time to bring that fact up.

"Just don't feel the same, eh?" Sirius asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, Lily Evans was talking to Molly Hester about how cute of a couple the two of you made. Not that I make a habit of getting into girly discussions of course, but, well. I don't know. Just overheard. And I knew who you were because one of my friends has it BAD for Lissette. Pettigrew? You know him? He'll never have any girl ever, but he loves her. Sad story." Sirius and Amity laughed together. Sirius added, "Oh! I'm so rude! My mother would be so ashamed. Hello. I'm Sirius Black. Pure blood, of the noble house of Black, and family disappointment because I am a lowly Gryffindor." He made a little bow and Amity blushed.

"Yes, I know. I do believe the whole school knows you because you're always in trouble."

Sirius chuckled. "Oh! Speaking of which, I have to get to Potions! Slughorn'll have my arse!"

"Yes," Amity said with a smile, " and though I doubt Binns will notice my lateness, I do need to get in there "

Sirius smiled and seemed to want to say more. He brushed his hair away again and took a step towards Amity. "Be careful around Peeves," he whispered. Amity melted. "Well, Amity Lawson, it has been a pleasure. Hope I'll see you around." Sirius waved and sauntered down the hall. Amity was sure she was the deepest shade of red.

She turned to the direction Sirius was going and said, "Thank you, Sirius Black, for fixing my bag."

Sirius waved again, the lopsided grin gracing his face and called back, "Anytime!"

Amity gathered her senses as best she could and opened the door to Binns' classroom. Another silly grin was on her face, and this one had nothing to do with cheering potion. Nothing at all.


End file.
